Embodiments herein generally relate to testing printing devices, and more particularly to systems and methods that isolate transfer nips and amplify potential irregularities of transfer nips to identify potentially faulty transfer nips.
Non-uniform transfer fields within the transfer nips of printers can lead to objectionable print quality defects such as streaks, bands, mottle, within-process and cross-process color or optical density shifts (poor macro-uniformity), deletions, and other point defects. When these print quality defects are observed, it can be difficult to diagnose which subsystem or component is responsible. In a tandem engine, where there are four first transfer nips for image building on the intermediate transfer belt (ITB) and one second transfer nip for transferring the image to the substrate, it can be difficult to assess which of the 5 or more transfer nips are responsible for a transfer specific defect. This problem is conventionally solved using trial and error and good judgment.